Wireless cameras are becoming increasingly prevalent in automotive applications. These wireless cameras assist in backing up a trailer, monitoring cargo in a trailer or other enclosed region, and assisting in off-road maneuvers. Because these cameras connect to the vehicle wirelessly instead of a hard-wired connection, the cameras need to be placed in a location where the signal between the camera and the antenna of the vehicle is sufficiently strong to transmit video. Adjusting the camera without convenient feedback is irritating. The driver must place the camera and then move to the cabin of the vehicle to determine whether the camera is operation at the placed location. In some scenarios, when there is no signal strength indicator on the provided by an infotainment system, the user does not know whether the sign will signal drop out in the middle of a difficult maneuver.